vocaloidfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Komentarz na blogu:Nefumi-P/Parę moich bazgrołów + nefu zaczyna blogować (może)/@comment-24875455-20130303210410
Dodałam parę nowych, ale na serio, pewna osoba powinna się hamować w krytykowaniu bo ta krytyka była co najmniej chamstwem a nie krytyką konstruktywną. Mam styl jaki mam, mam kreskę jaką mam, nie zamierzam żadnych prac wykorzystywać do celów komercyjnych, chyba, że wyłącznie na mój użytek. Moje prace są jasne, tak, były jasne, są jasne i BEDĄ jasne, bo takie mają być. Większość błędów jest zrobiona na s p e c j a l n i e, a nie dlatego, że nie wiem lub nie umiem inaczej. Jeśli ktoś z was czuje, że moje prace są nudne, nijakie, zboczone i nieudane - niech idzie na zerochana, to jest właśnie portal na takie opinie. No sorry, taka krytyka to się przydaje na dA, a tu, to wygląda zupełnie tak, jakby nie można było pokazać własnych artów, bo byle menda się zaraz przyczepi. W ogóle, czemu ja? Tyle osób wstawia swoje arty, to czemu tylko mnie ktoś krytykuje? o____o Głupie pytanie, ale chcę po prostu wiedzieć. Wiem, że się powtarzam, ale szlag mnie trafia, jak ktoś krytykuje drugą osobę bezpodstawnie, a nie zna kompletnie tej osoby ani jej stylu rysowniczego. Każdy ma inny styl, jedni nie rysują brwi, drudzy robią bardzo jasne prace, kolejni zaś robią je jedynie w odcieniach szarości, i co z tego? Czy to aż takie trudne, by zaakceptować, że dana osoba MA taki styl i nie chce po prostu nic jak na razie zmieniać, bo według tej osoby tak JEST DOBRZE? Autor pracy wie o wiele lepiej niż tłum krytyków, bo jedynie on wie, co chciał umieścić na pracy i COta praca miała mówić. Także, skoro na moich pracach nie ma ust - proszę, można przyciemnić grafikę na monitorze, to nie jest problem. Nie obchodzi mnie krytyka, która jest bezpodstawna, obchodzi mnie jedynie krytyka k o n s t r u k t y w n a. Więc nie tylko dostrzeganie błędów, ale i pozytywów. Więc, skoro jest parę błędów na art'cie, to oznacza, że art jest paskudny, nieudany i beznadziejny? Ahahahah, błagam. Na KAŻDYM rysunku zawsze jest jakiś plus! Np. postać może mieć beznadziejną anatomię, a świetne kolory. Więc wtedy mamy po prostu olać zalety i wymieniać jedynie wady? W dzisiejszych czasach chyba większość z nas nawet NIE WIE co to jest krytyka i bierze ją jedynie za uczepienie się obrazka i nazwanie go badziewiem. To jest właśnie błąd, ciocia Wikipedia nie gryzie. Skoro macie internet na pisanie bezpodstawnej krytyki, to czemu nie macie czasu na wpisanie w wikipedii "krytyka"? Także, niech pewne osoby zaakceptują to, że jestem nadwrażliwa i jedynie krytyka w której dostrzega się i błędy i pozytywy może mnie nie zranić. Wiem, słodzenie jest trudne. Ale ja nie mam na myśli słodzenia, dostrzeganie pozytywów TO NIE JEST SŁODZENIE. Gdyby nikt nie dostrzegał żadnych zalet w niczym zapewne każdy z nas miałby wszystko za zwykłe gówno i nic. To by było dziwne, że na świecie nie ma niczego dobrego, a wszystko jest złe. Bez sensu. Ja chamów, hejterów ani trolli nie lubię, więc sorry. C: Koniec moich wyżaleń, dziękuję.